


The Cage Bird sings

by seduisante



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Depression, Eventual Smut, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seduisante/pseuds/seduisante
Summary: Think of this Jongdae as a mix between Call Me Baby PermDae and Monster long wavy hair





	1. Dreams

### Dreams

Darkness. That's all that Jongdae ever dreamt of. Every night an endless span of darkness. His dream was always the same...A dark room with a single illuminated door that he could never get to. As much as he ran, the door seemed to drift further and further away while the mocking voices of a woman echoed throughout the room  
.  
“Look at him run...always the same thing. Running, running, running but where are you going? You don't even know!” Cackles the voice. Cackling so loud, it turns into screeches like nails on a blackboard and all he feels is pain. Those are Jongdae's dreams...every night the same dream. But that changed the night before the first day of high school.

Darkness. A room. An illuminated door. But this time there was a chair and a woman, a grotesque woman. From where he was standing, Jongdae could tell that this woman was tall and skinny. As he moved closer he could see her thin needle like arms, skin sagging off her unhealthy body. Her face haggard, big brown eyes caved in, cheekbones pressed against her pasty ghost like skin, lips taut in what couldn't even be described as a smile. Over processed straw like hair fell framing her gauntly features. Her outfit, a simple backless black dress that showed her pronounced clavicle and spine. A simple gold necklace hanging from her neck.. “MJ” it read. Jongdae looked over her appearance one last time and shuddered. His skin felt like there were thousand of ants running across his body. Hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. He just wanted to make his way to the door.

“Here you are again little one. I'm surprised you're not running,” MJ smiled. Jongdae looked around the room staring at the darkness not wanting to meet her eyes. 

“Jongdaeeeeee,” she singsonged, “why aren't you looking at me? You know that's extremely rude.” After a few moments of Jongdae staring at the wall she sighed, “You wanna get out don't you? But you don't know how.” MJ said. Jongdae lifted his head and stared in apprehension. “All of you are the same, wanting to go into the light beyond the door. Running desperately to escape this fortress of darkness but never realizing that there's something keeping you trapped here.” Jongdae looked at her for the first time with determination in his eyes. “What? What is keeping me here? Help me. Help me escape!” But MJ rolled her dull brown eyes, “ Do you think it's easy to escape here? You want to know what's keeping you here? This room...in order to escape, you must come to terms with your reality, acknowledge your demons and choose to face them.” 

Jongdae had never been more confused in his life. _My demons...I face my demons everyday. What more can I do to face them?_ But before Jongdae could voice his question there was a strange chanting noise. **CARELESS CARELESS SHOOT ANONYMOUS ANONYMOUS HEARTLESS MINDLESS NO ONE WHO CARE ABOUT ME.** As the chanting got louder the room started to fade away. MJ put her hand up as if she was saying goodbye and she too started to fade away. **CARELESS, CARELESS SHOOT ANONYMOUS, ANONYMOUS ireobeorin chae wemyeonhaneun geot gata HEARTLESS, MINDLESS NO ONE WHO CARE ABOUT ME chameul subakke eopseo nuneul gamjjiman!** Jongdae feels as if he's falling off of a cliff and suddenly he opens his eyes. He is greeted with the white walls of his bedroom and his blaring alarm.


	2. Its Gonna Be A Great Day

Jongdae groans loudly as he untangles himself from his blankets and turns to grab his phone. He turns off the alarm and lays back in his bed. _School. Fuck School Honestly,_ Jongdae thinks. It's his first day of high school and he feels like this whole year is going to be shitty. Ever since he could remember, school had been a touchy subject. Constantly being bullied for either being too smart, to quiet or too old for his grade took a toll on him. He was entering 9th grade as a 15  year old but because his birthday is in September, he would be 16 while everyone else would be 13 or 14. Jongdae thinks about this and sighs. He closes his eyes for a moment then turns his head to look at his phone. Upon seeing that it’s 5AM he forces himself out of the bed and heads to take a shower. 

Wiping the fog off of the mirror Jongdae looks at himself and takes in his features. Long hair in a curly perm that frames his face nicely, straight brows, High cheekbones and a cat like smile. _Sometimes I wish that I could change everything about myself,_ Jongdae thought as he looked in the mirror with sad eyes. A sudden feeling of determination took over his body as he thought of all the possibilities that would come with entering a High School where no one would know him. 

“This year is going to be my year. I WILL make friends. I WILL get good grades. I WILL be happier. I WILL prove everyone wrong about me. I'll change my image but i'll stay true to myself. Even if I have to pretend to be happy and okay, this year is your year Chennie!” Dae smiled to himself after his brief peptalk. 

While he was in still in the bathroom he decided to put on some simple makeup. Eyeliner, a bit of under-eye shimmer, and light reddish pink tinted chapstick. Jongdae looked at himself and smiled, “It's gonna be a great day.”  

As Jongdae entered his room he saw the time and realized he was running behind. He hurried and put on his grey uniform pants and white polo shirt with the schools logo on the right side. 

“DANIEL AND KASPER WAKE UP,” he yelled. “IT’S TIME TO GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL!” 

_Little shits_ , he thought. _Why the hell do I always have to take them to school. Who am I their father?_ Jongdae thought sourly. You see Jongdae’s mother made him do everything from cleaning to cooking to essentially taking care of the kids; including his niece and nephew. It was a horrible life. _I might as well be Cinderella,_ he grumbled. 

Thirty-five minutes and one hundred eye rolls later Jongdae was finally out of the house walking to the train station with his shithead little brothers. 

TIME SKIP

“Okay, do you guys know how to get to school from here? Or do I have to walk you?” Dae asked his brothers, once they were on the other side of town. 

“No it's okay. You don’t have to walk us we know where to go.” Daniel said while Kasper was twirling around. 

“Good. Now Kasper be good please. You know if your teacher calls mom on the first day of school she’s gonna beat your ass.” Jongdae sighed for the -nth time that morning. “ Daniel even though you’re not in the same class please make sure he doesn't burn down the school.” After agreeing with what Jongdae said Daniel and Kasper left leaving him at the bus stop alone.  
   
“Excuse me…” someone tapped Jongdae, “ Are you a freshman at Sooman?” Jongdae turned around and saw a tall tanned guy with a silver mullet was speaking to him. _Wow...Someone is actually talking to me. And he’s kinda cute...Shit hes expecting an answer_ , Jongdae thought

“O-oh yea. I’m a freshman...You?” he stuttered out.

“Yea, my name is Jongin but you can call me Kai. Although this short fucker here calls me Jongdumb. His name is Baekhyun but you can call him Princess Baekki.” Kai laughs as he got slapped across his head.

“Call me that and I’ll low kick you,” Baekhyun pouted. “I’m Baekhyun like this idiot said. And yes, I call him Jongdumb and Jongdiot because he is one. You’ll see if we ever have classes together. By the way what's your name?” 

Jongdae was overwhelmed. He couldn't believe these two people noticed him or even wanted to talk to him. _OKAY! Breathe Jongdae, laugh, relax._ He thought. 

“It’s nice to meet you guys. My name is…” Jongdae drifted off thinking, _It's my chance to be a better version of myself. Make this count._ “...my name is Jongdae, but please call me Chen”

 

    As the bus filled up with more people Chen, Kai and Baek talked about classes they hoped they were placed in, new friends, teachers they heard about and other random stuff. Soon the time passed and it was time for the students to get off of the bus. Chen stepped off the bus and looked towards the school sign: Archbishop Sooman High School. Chen and the two friends looked at each other with excitement and sparkling eyes that only a freshman could have. 

“This is gonna be a great day” Chen whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this Jongdae as a mix between Call Me Baby PermDae and Monster long wavy hair


End file.
